The present invention relates generally to a device for lifting objects, and more particularly to a device adapted to be inserted into an opening in a surface of an object to be lifted and to engage an underside of the surface.
Cable reels are routinely used in the art for storage and transportation of various cables, including electrical cables and communications cables. Cable reels are generally constructed from wood, though steel reels are sometimes used. A typical reel includes a central cylindrical drum with flanges at either end. Cable is wound around the exterior surface of the central drum and protected by the flanges.
Because the cables stored and transported on cable reels are generally heavy, the cable reel itself must be constructed of heavy material in order to support the weight of the cable. This weight presents difficulties in terms of lifting or transporting the cable wheel. An opening is generally provided in the cable reel extending through both flanges and the center of the central drum itself, such that rotating shafts for turning the reel, or devices for transport of the reel, may be utilized with the cable reel.
Devices exist for aiding in lifting or transport of cable reels. Such devices are often relatively complex, expensive, and have numerous parts that are subject to malfunction. What is needed is a simple, easily constructed device for lifting cable reels and other objects having openings in a surface thereof.